beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ChainGatling Fenroar TW135 RFHF
Face:it depicts Fenrir the guardian of the underworld in norse mythology.It has wolborg's head holding a Chain.its painted black on a silver face Energy ring:The ring is not so unique.The ring has a wolfs head eating it tail.Its painted Black and silver 4D Fusion wheel: Ghost mode:The wheel is simular to Kreis,The great design has a wolf chasing its tail.In Ghost mode the metal wheel is free spining,around the the wheel there are metal balls which stay in one place,Like kreis it has great stamina.When the wheel spins it creates a air wall Thus giving it the name "Ghost".When a attack type is in the stadium it dose not activate "Ghost' so the attack type can roll right of the bey's fusion wheel.This fusion wheel is known for spining so fast that it turns so fast it creates a giant spiral in the stadium. Specter mode:Specter mode is the Attack type mode.The fusion wheel locks but bearings unlock allowing it to have defensive mode while still attack in a crazy type way,Thus making it a "Heavy Attack type".When the enemy bey uses its special move the wheel will absorb a small amount of its power and turn into spin power. Alpha mode:The strongest of all the modes when combining the bearings with the free-spining wheel,it has almost unlimited spining power.Alpha mode has no flaws,it attacks and turns to defense when retreating.The modes can switch in alpha mode.The Wheel spins left and right depeneding on what the blader calls on the battle field.When a balance or stamnia type bey is on the field.When the wheel has another stamina type on the field it just spins out of control and attacks like wolf hunting its prey.It conserves the energy to make its special move or Ultimate Move stronger. Tip:RFHF:Rotation Friction flat:This tip has a free spining disk on a RF creating a bunch of friction allowing it to spin longer.the tip is god for stamina and attack types. Track:TW135:Tailed Wolf 135:This track is like uw145 but instead of Wings it has tails which create a perfect circle,which has great defense and stamina Moves: Hunter Specter Gatling:The beast apears with is gun-tail and unleashes a bunch of bullets,then runs at the other bey and grabs and throws it into the air Gatling SpecterChain Sphere:Fenroar apears in the sky and turns into a giant ball of chain and unleashes the chains on the stadium which makes the other bey have a hard time spining. Gatling Surival:The bey uses Its friction tip to give it an extra pulse of spin.so it can out spin the oother bey Special move:Alpha Gatling Chain Cyclone:Fenroar Creates a giant Cyclone and Shoots Bullets of it machine gun tail.When the bey starts to wobble it Jumps out of the cyclone and spins and hits the other bey with his tail. Requip:Cyclone Alpha Hunter:The requip Clones Fenroar allowing it have multiple Cyclones.When the requip is attach the real Fenroar it creates a super cyclone that is the center cyclone,the cyclone has an intense wall of wind so no other bey can get through.It also has one other mode "Gatling Cyclone".Gatling Cyclone allows all Cyclones shoot bullets just like Fenroar. Overall:Type:Balance Element:Wind Attack:7 Defense:9 Stamina:10 Owner:ClassicZeroGT Aka Akikaze